


New Faces Mean New Friends

by TeaGd1



Category: Link - Fandom, Tea - Fandom, frost - Fandom, haya, mafu, rose - Fandom, theo - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Romance, Story, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Villains, Violence, friends - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGd1/pseuds/TeaGd1
Summary: It starts off soft and loving but once the main characters are comfortable... things start to become uncomfortable very quickly.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a series made on a whim heh

Mafu sat down in the grass, it prickled his exposed legs which made him frown softly, “I wanna go back inside.” He mumbled, plucking the green from the ground in small chunks.

“Gimmie a minute, I swear he’s around here.” Frost was balancing onto of a trashcan, his big brown ears perked up, their fluffy tail wagging excitedly. Of course, Mafu was the opposite, blue kitten ears pressed flat against his skull. “W-Wait I think I see him coming…”

The woolly dog boy jumped from off the can and to the backyards gate, popping it open just in time to see a shy bunny peer up at him. Their purple eyes shook, obviously a little startled, “Is that him” Mafu asked, ears tweaking in piqued interest, though he made zero effort besides that.

“Yea, uh… well… welcome in I guess?” Frost stepped aside, pointer finger awkwardly scratching against his face. He noted their height difference, it was more then Mafu and his which was already quite large. “Name?”

The question once again made the white bunny gasp, floppy ears laying flat against their head, stuffed animal being squeezed tightly. “N-Name i-is Theo…”

It was so said so faintly and almost inaudible the other two almost missed it, “My names Frost… pst… introduce yourself.” The taller of the three looked at Mafu who was still sitting in the fresh grass, pouting.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Why not.”

“Because I said I don’t wanna.”

“Why are you being stubborn.”

“I just don’t wanna… dumb dog.”

“What did you just call me!”

“Dummy.”

“Spoiled cat!”

Theo watched the two’s playful bicker, the corner of his lips turning upright before a small bubble of laughter left his lips.

“Now he’s laughing at us.” Frost squeaked, tail wagging low.

“Not me, you.” Mafu said, “Right Theo?”

A short nod left the bunny as he continued giggling, of course, his agreement made the big pupper pout even further., Soft brown ears tucked away. His face was flushed a blurry red, “I’m kidding Frost! I just f-found your guy's relationship very cute.” Theo chirped, pointer fingers pressing together.

Mafu plucked grass in silence, his lips pursed together slightly, knees drawn up to his chest. “Can we go inside now... the grass keeps pocking me.”

Frost who was back to his cheerful self and smirked mischievously, “You were the one who suggested we wait outside for Theo~.” He teased, tail wagging as a noticeable blush formed on the kitty boys’ cheeks.

“No, I did not!” Mafu huffed, blue eyes wide.

Theo squeezed his stuffed animal, skipping softly towards the cat, holding his hand out shyly. “W-We can go inside… if you don’t mind! O-Or not… sorry.”

 ticked by as Theo stood awkwardly, face changing from smile to concern and then embarrassment as Mafu sat there, staring at the hand.

“Hey, Ma-.”

“Okay.” A soft hand placed itself into another soft hand as Mafu got up from the floor, letting go to dust off the dirt and grass from his black shorts. He was an inch or two taller than Theo it seemed, which he’d proudly gloat about later. “My name is Mafu…”

Another blush peered on the kittens’ face as he ran inside the house, Theo trailing confusedly after. Frost smiled softly, he looked at the sun before scurried after the others, successfully giving Theo a frightened scream.

The three boys played together all day, slowly, of course, they learned things about one another, mostly Theo learning of the other two and vice versa. It was probably around five when a knock came from the door, Mafu’s ears flying up, “Haya’s home!” He screamed, leaping off to the now opened door.

“Who is Haya?” Theo asked, head tilting to the side.

Frost thought of how to word it, taping a finger against his lip, “I guess you can say, family to Mafu… come on I’ll show you.” Standing up the puppy boy grabbed Theo’s hand, pulling him along until they were in the living space.

A petite girl with brown hair was hugging a scooped up Mafu, pressing small kisses to his forehead. “That’s Haya…”

“Who’s the girl behind her?” Theo said lips pulled into a little ‘oh’ at the sight of Mafu being held like a child.

Frost, of course, paled, “W-Who- Oh? I don’t know who that is actually… should I bite her?”

“Now, now! Frost, everyone, this is my friend Tea.” Haya said, moving from the doorway so the brown girl could walk in.

She looked at everyone shyly before busting out in a smile, “Hi everyone!” Mafu, of course, hid behind Haya, holding onto her oversized black sweater. “My names Tiana… but call me Tea…”

Frost blinked, sniffing the air curiously he was tempted to bark but didn’t instead he crept closer. Theo on the other hand, to everyone’s surprise, and Haya’s confusion (she doesn’t know who he is) held out a small hand, “My names Theo! Nice to meet you!”

Silence followed again before Frost ran up, “N-Name is frost… nice to meet you… I guess.” He mumbled in feign nonchalance, scratching the back of his neck.

Haya’s face softened as she gave Mafu a small push, “Go on now, there isn’t anything to be afraid of, you are a big boy, now aren’t you?”

Blue cat ears were lying flat, Mafu nodded, moving just a bit from behind Haya, “nice to meet you...”

“And your name is?” Tea asked, crouching down some to be at his level, which of course made him move back slightly. After a few seconds, he peeked out again, eyeing a supportive Theo and Frost before glancing up at Haya. Her gently comforting and believing smile gave him a push.

“M-MY NAME IS MAFU!” He screamed, once more hiding behind Haya, face burning bright red.

Tea gasped, giggling softly, “Madu it is.”


	2. 'Tis the Season to be Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas brings Choas

“Next… Next…” Rose, or more so Santa was seated in a large chair, her usually feminine voice pitched low and deep. She spoke in a whispery voice, sometimes slipping into Japanese. “メリークリスマス” breathing heavily into the small microphone Rose gave one last goodbye before ending the live stream, wiping sweat from her forehead.  
Closing the laptop, she met eyes with three other pairs; Mafu who was forced into an interesting Santa costume stared, ears flat against blue hair. Theo was in an elf outfit, hiding shyly behind Frost who was none other than a puppy Rudolph. “Why are you guys looking at me like that? Wanna come and give Santa a hug?”

  
Chills ran up each of the boys' spines, and Frost being the biggest baby ran off into the kitchen, using a hurried excuse of ‘I-I smell good food!’ leaving the smaller boys by themselves. Madu held an arm out, hiding Theo, or attempting too at least.

  
“Say something Mafu~ Mafu~ MAFUUUU~” Rose stood up, ready to pounce on the frightened boys before the collar of her Santa costume was pulled back, “AH!”

  
“Rose, don’t frighten the boys anymore… come and eat.” It was none other than Link, the quiet and stoic male. Pushing glasses up, Link stared down at Rose, face unfazed.

  
“I’m not hungry for food.”

  
“You’ll be eating jail food if you don’t stop.”

  
Defeated, Rose let herself be dragged off by the male, turning back to send a kissy face at the pale kitty boy. “Who invited h-her Mafu?” Theo said with bemused interest, moving from behind the other.

  
Mafu didn’t answer, only placing small hands upon his hips, huffing air from his nose. It wasn’t like he could say Rose was a bad person, but she was kinda odd… “Let's go eat.” He finally mumbled, sauntering into the dining area, Theo close behind.

  
A petite girl with an oversized hoodie had a small pink apron on that said ‘Merry,’ her hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. Link stepped back into the kitchen after forcing Rose to patiently sit, wearing a matching apron that said ‘Christmas.’ Beside him was a brown-skinned girl who was also clad in comfortable clothes and an apron with a giant star stitched into the fabric.

  
“Haya, when is the food going to be finished! Link said it was done! It isn’t done! I’m hungry Haya!” The perverted Santa had her face planted into the table, whining childishly as the said girl ignored her cries.

  
Frost who was also hungry lowly wagged his tail, stomach growling for what felt like the hundredth time. Everyone but Link, Tea, and Haya were seated at the large square table, names being put beside each plate. The order went ‘Rose<Haya<Mafu<Frost<Theo<Link<Tiana’ and as food finally reached the table, everyone got situated, mouths watering excitedly. “Well, everyone! Dig in!” Haya said with a short giggle, sitting down beside an elated Rose.

  
“いただきます” Everyone said in unison, laughing as hands fumbled for food. The blinds were drawn up as snow piled down around the small house, red and green lights flickering from its reflection. Nobody really spoke for a long moment, wanting to enjoy, or maybe even savor, this moment.

  
“Haya, Mafu has a question, but he wants me too ask-.”

  
“Dummy! I never said you had to ask for me!” The cat boy squeaked, kicking Frost leg under the table. Roudog yelped back, clucking his ankle.

  
“Yes, you did! You said you were embarrassed to ask!”

  
Cheeks a rosy red, Mafu looked down, poking at his food. All attention was on him, minus an uninterested Link who seemed more engrossed with his meal than anything. “Stop looking at me already…” The words were mumbled before Mafu puffed out his cheeks, stabbing a slice of turkey with his fork.

  
“I- what did you.”

  
“Mafu that was such a cute thing you just did repeat it!” Rose yelled, silencing Haya who was looking troubled.

  
“やだ”

  
“Why, PLEASE!”

  
“やだ”

  
Everyone watched the back and forth before Tea sighed loudly, “I overheard Frost and Mafu’s conversation, he wants to know if everyone can go outside and play in the snow.” She said casually, shoving green bean casserole into her mouth.

  
“Was that all Mafu?” Haya asked, tilting her head in confusion, not understanding why the kitten didn’t just ask her normally. “Of course we can, this will be our first Christmas without being just me, you, and Frost.” Her tone was warm, one that made everyone feel nice and cozy.

  
Theo who had been silent the whole time was bouncing excitedly, stuffing the rest of his plate down. “FINISHED!” He yelled, jumping from off the chair and out to the closet wear everyone's coats and gloves were hung up.

  
“A-Already?” Link looked up with wide eyes, “You didn’t even eat desserts.”

  
“I’ll eat later! Come on Mafu and Frost!” Theo jumped excitedly, his small knit hat replacing the usual sailor one, covering the long floppy ears. After cozying himself up, Theo started dressing his stuffed animal in small doll clothes.

  
Frost was eager to go, “Thanks for the food!” and with that he was out the dining room, practically bolting into the closet, once more shocking poor Theo.  
Following right after, Tea who was thoroughly fed stood up, stretching, “I’ll go keep an eye on them then.” She yawned out, meeting both boys beside the closet.  
She helped zip up and fix the messy ruodog, tussling their hair playfully before grabbing her own large winter coat and scarf, heading out.

  
In the meantime, the other four sat silently, staring at the massive plates of food. “They c-could’ve eaten more…”

  
“That’s why I told Frost not too ask yet,” Mafu replied back, looking at Haya with a pout.

  
Rose’s lips curled into a naughty smile, “So you admit you asked him to ask Haya the question?”

 

“W-What?” Face bright red, Mafu shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. “No!”

  
“Are you lying? Santa doesn’t like liars Mafu~.”

  
“I’m also dressed as Santa!”

  
“Pft! A shota as Santa?! As if.” Rose rolled her eyes playfully, looking over at Haya who just blinked back, not sure what just happened.

Link stood up, chair scooting back he grabbed at Rose’s collar, pulling her from the chair and out into the living area. “Let’s go outside.”

  
“I’m not done eating! Hey! LINK!” Rose screamed as she was forced into the closet, Mafu, and Haya watching silently. After what seemed like minutes the two came back out, fully clothed in outside wear. The Santa girl followed Link out silently, neither of them saying a word.

  
Now it was just Mafu and Haya, the latter turned her head, looking outside. Theo and Frost could be seen making a giant snowball which was quickly ruined by Rose who decided to face plant it, Tea and Link staring in shock. A giggle came from Haya’s lips, the corners turning upright.

  
“It’s quite nice isn’t it Mafu, spending Christmas with everyone…”

  
“But おねえ why don’t you go out with everyone yet?”

  
She didn’t answer, eyes cast down, “Hm… well, what about you?”

  
“I was waiting on you to get up first,” Mafu said matter of factly, making Haya’s eyes go wide. A light blush tinted her cheeks before she chuckled, covering her mouth. “What’s funny?”

  
Waving a hand, Haya shook her head, “Nothing… let's go! Everyone is waiting for us out there… afterward, we can open presents and drink some hot chocolate.” She stood up finally, hands gripping the wood chair.

  
She stood there silently, looking down at her half-eaten food before feeling a small tug at her sleeve. “Hurry up… before I really leave you.” Mafu muttered, ears twitching.  
Haya slipped her hand in Mafu’s before nodding, and soon the two were dressed and outside. Of course, the moment they stepped out Snowballs were thrown their way, laughs and screams leaving the both of them.

  
Mafu ran full speed at a now frightened Frost, who hadn’t even thrown any ball yet. Theo trailed behind carefully, laughing as he scooped up two perfectly made balls, readying his attack.

  
Tea and Rose were over in a corner, butting heads over which was better, ‘Shota vs. Bara’ it was too the point they’d started attacking one another with snow. Running in a circle and hiding behind the few trees that occupied the open front yard.

  
Link leaned back sat down, butt freezing instantly, but he ignored it, “Haya are you having fun?” He asked, shivering softly, nose already dripping from the cold.

  
She hummed softly before nodding, “Yea… this is more than I could’ve ever imagined… no, it is more, which makes me a little scared, but happy.”

  
Time flew by after that, Haya finally joined in after a while and was completely thrown around the snow. Theo was holding Mafu back from pouncing on Frost after the other decided to make yellow snow and throw it straight on Mafu’s head. Everyone seemed to be preoccupied, laughing as the Christmas night went on, it was cold, very, but no one complained. Not even Link who was a shivering mess.

  
Why?

  
It could be the holiday spirit but, even then it wasn’t quite that. There was something that surrounded each person, a warmth like small flowers that tingled your body. Cars that passed would stare in awe at how warm that home seemed, with dim lights and frosty air, they looked like the happiest people on the planet.  
Christmas presents waited back inside, all sorts of crazy and beautiful gifts, but even without those… this was by far the Merriest of Christmases. 


	3. Water, Screams, and Blushing

 

Toasty, that was the first feeling the group of seven felt when they stepped foot into the Onsen Ryokan, located in Kusatsu, Japan. Upon arrival, they saw many men and women in comfortable yukata and getas since they arrived late in the evening. Link leaned against the wall, scratching pale white hair, a few girls passing him with small blushes, it was quite impressive. The three animal boys were in a small circle, eyes drawn into slits, “I’m telling you I’ll have the biggest one!” Mafu screamed.

“Pft~ if your height is anything to go by, I’ll be the one, stupiddddd~.” Frost mocked back, sticking out his tongue, “Plus dogs are superior to cats.”

“What’d you say?”

“G-Guys…”

“You heard me, spoiled cat.”

“I’m warning you Frost-.”

“G-Guys y-you…”

“What’re you going to do about it, spoiled ca- OUCH!” Frost fell to the floor, brown eas laying flat as he peered up, finding a very irked cat staring down at him. “What was that for!”

Mafu smirked, sticking his tongue out like the other did prior, but in an uglier exaggeration. “Because, dummy, you keep talking smack!”

“Calm do-.”

“STAY OUTTA THIS WE ALL KNOW YOURS IS THE SMALLEST THEO!” The two boys said in unison, causing a few strangers to look over, the expression’s bemused.

Theo was frozen in place, the other two already going back to their bickering, seemingly disqualifying the small bunny.

“Uwahh~ this is my first time being in an onsen, I’ve only seen it in animes… its pretty amazing.” Tea looked around with wide eyes, smiling, though her face was tinted a deep ruby red. She wasn't exactly the most comfortable with seeing others naked, and other’s seeing her, but, luckily it was only Rose and Haya instead of a mixed bathhouse. Speaking of Rose, she was currently talking at the front desk, obviously speaking a cross of English and Japanese. The eccentric girl babbled on with the worker, a long line quickly forming behind her as impatient people started to grumble under their breath. “R-Rose we should get…”

Haya who was fondly staring at the animal boys turned her attention to the front, face paling as she took notice of the line. Link also didn’t want to be at the entrance any longer, his face drawn into a tight line as girls inched closer and closer. A sigh left from his lips, “Can I help you?”

“N-No… sorry.” A girl with bobbed hair flushed a bright red, the sight made Link’s eyes twitch. “Well, I hope to see you around.” She fumbled with her fingers, before running off back to a group of other girls.

Rose turned around, making eye contact with the glaring Link,  “What? Oh, did I get a little carried away?

“You think,” Haya mumbled, pulling Mafu from off Frost.

“Well anyways, here is everyone’s yukata, boys left girls right, once we drop our things off in the rooms everyone will get nice and naked!” Rose started to hand out the folded cloth, a pair of geta placed on top.

“Naked?”

“Then we can cozy up in the onsen!”

“HAIII!”

With that, the group finally left the entrance and were directed to two rooms, one for boys and the other obviously for girls. It was a short walk, and thus the group was split. “This will settle our score Mafu,” Frost said proudly,  once he was in the room.

“As if! I demand you to strip!”

“You aren’t the boss of me, I’ll rip your cat ears from their place!”

Theo sighed, taking his shirt off and sailor hat, he was probably the palest amongst the boys, or at least equal in paleness to Link. The bunny boys ribs were slightly evident for he was a bit underweight, “If you guys keep arguing you’ll never get into the onsen.”

Frost cocked an eyebrow, puppy eyes going into a thin line, “That’s why yours looks like a Vienna sausage.” Both of them stared down at Theo’s, hands covering their mouth in laughter.

“D-DOES NOT!” He squeaked, grabbing a towel to wrap himself with, “I’m going out!” Opening the sliding door, Theo stepped out the ryokan before staring at the steamy pool of water that lay ahead, contained by beautiful grey rocks. A stream of hot water flowed into it continuously the most inviting one into its warmth.

Link minded his own self, stripping unfazed until he was right beside Theo, tapping on the other's shoulder. “You getting in? Shouldn’t we wash off first, you want me to clean your back.”

However, no response came from Theo, his face was ten shades redder then before, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the height difference, but something was off. “Link- WHERE IS YOUR TOWEL!?” Covering his eyes, Theo ran off towards the self-washing area.

The taller male stared in confusion, looking down at his body then back up, “Huh?”

Frost and Mafu were still inside, their last piece of clothing being their undergarments. “Look at you and your childish underwear! WHAT ARE YOU TEN!” Frost was practically yelling, having fallen over he was on the floor pointing at Mafu’s crisp and clean tighty-whiteys. The latter cheeks flushing, tail pointed up angrily.

“At least I don’t wear oversized boxers to accommodated the lack of package.” Mafu spat back, standing over Frost, they were cut off when Theo screamed, running outside.

Link was still standing in place after what just happened, turning around to face the two boys, “Is there something on my face? What was that about?” However, no words came from either of them, jaws dropping. “Is he that shy about being naked?” Hey, answer me.” The tall white-haired male took a step closer, only for the two boys to step back, the continued that before hitting a wall.

Mafu looked practically dead while Frost stared bitterly, “Link.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll chop your d*ck off if you don’t get it out of my face!” The puppy boy stomped in place, while Link stared in shock, face going pale.

“W-What did it do to you… I-.” He stopped mid-sentence, a sneaky smile spreading on his face. Turning to look over his shoulder he spotted Theo who was still aggressively cleaning himself, every so often yelling some ‘threatening’ words. “You guys aren’t embarrassed by your size are you?”

His cocky voice made Mafu’s ears flatten, “PFT! As if!”

“Then why don’t you get naked.” Link was a good two feet taller than all three of them, so he very much towered over them.

Frost's face went red, and he struggled to get past but was pulled back by his boxer waistband. “Oh, we can’t have that?” The smile etched on Link’s face could have hearts swoon, but for this scenario, it did nothing of that. “Now then, how about we speed this up.”

A synced scream left the twos mouth, calling for Theo who seemed to be actively ignoring them. “Vienna sausage, right?” He grinned out of character from his usual innocence, humming a simple tune in a carefree manner. Theo snuck off to a secluded area of the onsen, easing into the water.

On the opposite side of the stone wall, the girls were in their room, stripping down. They didn’t talk much at all, but it wasn’t an awkward silence.

Haya was in front of a mirror, scooping her hair into a bun that mimicked Roses. She had a towel wrapped neatly over her body, it was a simple, clean look. Rose on the other hand barely kept the sheet wrapped up, she kept going on and on about how they’d be naked soon anyways.

The last one of the three, Tea was even more extreme, she had about five towels on her, face bright red. “Why’d they make these towels so small… not everyone’s a loli like you two.” She mumbled bitterly, having to hold the breast area firmly together.

“Hey! Stop complaining some of us are built like cardboard boxes.” Rose countered, standing up as if to further prove the point, “Why’d you have all them towels anyways, you shy~.”

That of course made the brown sugar skinned girl flush even more, “Haya has a towel on too.”

“Why am I being dragged into this.”

“Haya’s is forgiving, even though she’ll be naked soon… besides that its normal.”

“Being naked is weird.”

“PFT! It’s the human body, baby!” Rose made her way to the onsen, “I’ll scrub your back you scrub mine, got it,” and with that she went.

Haya finally finished her bun, “I wanna scrub Mafu’s back…”

“Huh?”

“Nothing!” Waving hands frantically, Haya turned a soft red before moving about, “Nothing…”

Tea stared, eye twitching, “No- I think I heard something-.”

“I said I’d like to scrub your back.”

“No… no, I don’t think that was what you said.”

“I did.” They stared at each other silently before Tea maneuvered for the onsen, Haya quick behind. “I’m telling you, you heard wrong.”

“I didn’t even tell you what I heard.”

Another silence followed as they went to the wash off area, sitting on either side of Rose. “But what you think you heard is wrong.”

“That you want to scrub M- WHAT THE FUCK!” Tea had quickly dodged a bar of soap, turning to look at it before looking shockingly back at Haya.

“S-Sorry my hand slipped.” She said with flushed cheeks, giggling innocently.

“LIKE HELL IT DID!”

Rose who had seen it all was just laughing, even though the bar had smacked her nose in the process. “Okay~ Okay~ everyone lets sit in a line and rub each other back., I’ll move behind Haya and Tea moves behind me.”

“Haii~.”

Once situated Tea lathered some soap into her hands, she still had her towel on that was holding on for dear life, barely stopping at her thighs. Rose was stark naked while Haya opted for a small sheet to lay over her lap.

They sat their silently, washing one another as steam rose up and around them, “A-Ah Rose that feels weird,” Haya looked over her shoulder, face slightly red.

“What~ I’m just washing your back, who knew you were this sensitive!” Continuing her movements, Rose pressed closer. Another breathy noise came from Haya, and they kept the slightly erotic skinship.

However, the third one of the group just sat there, “What are you gays doing in front of me.”

“G-GAY?!”

“Pft~ Says you, you keep pressing your boobs against my back.”

“DO YOU THINK I’M DOING THAT ON PURPOSE YOU LOLIS!” Tea stood up, turning around towards the warm body of water.

Haya stood up afterward, though the towel dropped to the floor, Rose who had been right behind her face frozen. “Haya- isn’t this a little too straightforward-“

“P-P-PERVERT!”

Link’s ears twitched, was that Haya? Shrugging he closed his eyes, body slipping further into the cozy water. He only opened one eye momentarily to look at the other boys, snickering. “Can you lighten up already, I said I was kidding.”

“Y-You…” Mafu was staring blankly, he was both shocked and scarred. After being forcibly naked, it was no guess that Frost was bigger, albeit, not by a lot, but it was evident. “You-.”

“I said I was kidding Mafu! You don’t have a vienn-.”

“DON’T SAY THOSE WORDS!” The cat boy covered his ears, sinking under the scolding water as Link swam over to pull them up.

“Are you crazy!? It’s hot-.” His words were cut off when his eyes caught Frost, they looked to be in a running position. “What the-.”

“WATCH THIS MAFU! THIS IS WHAT PEOPLE WITH BIG P*NIS CAN DO!”

“Why’d they censor penis?” Link muttered.

“ARE YOU WATCHING LITTLE D*CK!”

“Hey, what’s with the weird censoring-.” Ignoring the other Frost bent down, his goofy expression turning grim as he bolted towards the hot water, right before the made to jump he stepped straight onto a rock, falling face first into the liquid.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY’S IT SO HOT! HELP ME!”

The two watched him with blank stares, disappointed sighs leaving their lips. They actually believed he’d do something cool.

Time slipped by carelessly, thirty minutes, or more. Link had given up trying to watch them and returned was practically sleep. Mafu was more or less drowning Frost, only bringing him back up to hear an apology, but the stubborn Frost spat water out at his face, they did that for a good hour.

“Hey-,” Frost dipped under the water, “Where is… Theo… at… CAN YOU STOP PUTTING ME UNDER…” Mafu shoved the doggy back down, his strength was actually a little frightening. As Frost thrashed around Mafu took the chance to look about, were was Theo?

Finally letting go Frost rose up, clutching his chest, face burnt two shades darker, “Were you trying to kill me.”

“Shut up you dog, were is Theo.”

“I WAS TRYING TO ASK YOU THAT!” The puppy huffed before frowning, face turning a bit more serious as they looked around. “He couldn't have gotten out, we would’ve seen him… well, nevermind my eyes were being filled with water.”

Mafu rolled his eyes, swimming away further down. The onsen was quite large for a ‘private,,’ and there was even a little private corner. “Stop complaining and help me look, don’t stand too close you smell like wet dog.”

The latter obviously offended swam even faster, passing Mafu, “And you smell like little d*ck!”

That started a full out race between the two until the reached the edge of the pool, still no sight of the fluffy bunny. Worry was beginning to set in before Mafu squinted his eyes, zeroing in on a pair of floating ears.

“THEO?!”  Running up to it he ducked under the water, with closed eyes he pulled Theo from up under the water.

“IS HE DEAD!?”

“I DON’T KNOW DUMMY! GO GET LINK-.”

“Yah~ I’m already here. I can’t keep my eye off any of you for a minute huh?” The white-haired male was outside the water, a towel draped over his waist loosely. He picked Theo from Mafu’s arms, pressing an ear close to their chest. “He’s still breathing, luckily it seems he just passed out. Must’ve got overheated, he’s burning up. I’ll take him instead and get him changed.”

Theo panted softly, coughing out a small gush of water, his body dripping from a mixture of water and sweat. His pale skin was scarlet, it was a scary feeling as he snuggled up against Link. “You’ll be fine Theo, it alright.” Link said softly, stepping inside the ryokan, he continued to hold the bunny, doing everything single-handedly. Placing a clean mat on the floor Link got fresh dry towels, the others small yukata and a bucket of ice.

“I- I thought I was going to die.” Big blobs of tears gushed down the others rosy cheeks, and Link worked silently, drying them off and dressing them.

Back in the onsen, the two boys sat outside the water, knees drawn up to their chest. “I feel bad.” Frost mumbled, of course getting nothing but a silently, ‘yea’ from the cat.

They thought of all the scenarios that could’ve happened if they didn’t know about Theo at that moment, face’s sullen. While they were playing around for so long, the other was all by himself, what kind of friend was that? Frost started sniffling, hiding his face further into his knees.

“Are you crying,” Mafu asked, face also hidden.

“Only cause I heard you first…”

“Yea right…” Silence followed once more as the two let out small exhales and silently choked noises.

Link had finally gotten the other to calm down, placing a nice cold towel with ice on top of Theo’s forehead. He breathed heavily, tiredly standing up. “What are you knuckleheads crying about?”

The two animal boys froze, not saying anything. Link let out a long sigh, walking up to them. He didn’t get paid enough- at all- for this. “If you have room to cry you have room to be beside Theo when he wakes up. Many people get overheated in hot springs, he probably has a low heat tolerance… plus he went off to explore.” Link placed heavy hands on top of their heads, softly patting them.

“B-But won't he be mad?” Frost mumbled, finally looking up, wiping his face quickly.

“I doubt, and even if he is, buy him something delicious and makeup. No use crying over spilled milk.” With that he let go, walking off and back into the ryokan.

“You know, the boys are awfully quiet all of a sudden, what if they got injured, should I climb the wall?” Haya was pressed flush against the stones that separated the onsen’s, desperately trying to hear anything but the waterfall.

Tea was chin deep in water, sighing, “Haya… ithenit supobesed teee bwe da opposhit (isn’t it supposed to be the opposite.”

“I don’t even know what you're saying, why are you speaking with your mouth in the water.”

“Ah, dun know.”

Rose was also chilling in the water, elbows propped onto the stone flooring. “She has a point Haya, the boys are supposed to be the perverted ones who try and sneak at the girls.”

“Mafu would never do that.”

“What about the others-“

Haya flushed red, “HOW WOULD I KNOW?! Stop questioning my every move.” Huffing she finally tore away from the wall, walking to the stairs that gave entrance to the water. “Isn’t it funny how we're all covered or uncovered. I have a small towel, Rose is naked, and Tea is fully wrapped up.”

“Why do I have to be the only naked one!? That’s no fun… well, I did see Haya naked for a split second before she pushed my face back and I hit the floor-.”

“I said I’m sorry already.”

Tea ticked her tongue, “Ladies if I were to get naked the rating on this story, would go from PG to rate R just like that.”

“That’s slightly scary but also makes me curious!” Rose started to swim over to Tea who was frantically getting out of the water. “Don’t run from me!” It was too late though, she’d successfully gotten out, so Rose changed her direction.”

“W-What are you… ROSE!”

“Stop acting shy! I’ve already seen in all H a y a~ we’re all girls anyways.” Rose pounced on Haya as the rolled, or I guess floated around in the water. It was light-hearted and playful, “HA! GOT IT!”

“Give it back, or I’ll never leave the onsen!” Haya swam after the other, trying to grasp her now stolen towel. Tea watched the two from outside, chilling on the floor. She stood up after a while, facing away; she opened her towel, attempting to wrap the soaking thing tighter. Once she successfully did that Tea turned back around, her brown curly hair slipping down her shoulders.

Rose and Haya were still fighting but stopped to stare at the other, of course, Haya took this time to grab her towel, shyly using it to cover her lower half. “I just realized something, Tea.”

“Huh?’

“Your towel is completely, and it looks even more inappropriate then if you were naked,” Rose said in a deadpan voice, and Tea who hadn’t been expecting that opened her mouth before closing shutting it once more.

Haya’s face was bright red, “To be honest, it looked more ecchi then Rose who’s fully naked.” She mumbled, twirling a strand of brown hair, eyes cast down.

“WHY ARE YOU ACTING SHY ALL A SUDDEN!” Tea ran back into the ryokan, she was done with the hot spring anyways, those two perverts could have fun together. Huffing Tea dried off at supersonic speed, slipping into the pink Yukata.

In the meantime Haya and Rose were cracking up, imitating the others embarrassed reaction. “This was really fun don’t you think… everyone saw a little bit more of each other than anyone would like, but it made us closer.” Rose was once more leaning against the stone, lifting pale legs from outside the water.

“Yea… it seems like any awkwardness prior would be dissolved, or lessened, I hope that’s the same feeling the boys are having.” Haya played with her fingers, splashing them against the water’s surface.

“I hope you don’t ever feel uncomfortable with my touchiness, I usually don’t realize it often.”

Shaking her head Haya looked over and smiled at Rose, lifting her small hands towards the blue sky. It was cold outside, but a beautiful warmth. “If I felt uncomfortable I would never indulge and joke around with you in that manner, I know you mean no harm.”

They both sat in pleasant silence, the relaxing waterfall putting a tired feeling in the air, Tea, however, was seated in front of the table wide awake. A pen and notebook placed in front of her, lips parting.

Ever so gently she opened the book, flipping through its contents, words zipping by like a bullet until a clean page showed up. With grace, she lifted the pen,

            _Dear Diary,_

_Today is 12.27.18. I have but one thing to say, and this time, you will be glad at ease. Diary, I am_

“Hey, what you writing?” Tea looked up peering at Rose who was drying off, Haya doing the same. “We’re going to go eat with the boys, I called Link, and he said Theo passed out in the water, but he’s alright now. Goodness, I imagine him fainting right when he stepped into the water!”

“He isn’t that weak… hopefully.” Haya muttered, sliding on the Yukata before heading out the geta. “Come on Tea!”

Nodding, the latter stood up, closing the book, smile spreading on her face ad Rose threw an arm over her shoulder. “What we are eating?”

“Theo.”

“What.”

“What.”

Laughter filled the room even after the crossed into the boys, Haya squealing over Mafu in his Yukata. Link and Frost in a debate, or more like Frost speaking to a sleeping Link about something. Theo was being shaken away by Rose who was aggressively shaking the other's shoulders, it was a hilariously beautiful sight.


	4. School Intro pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the short introduction to our favorite characters.

“Settle down… yah… e-everyone… LISTEN JUST BECAUSE I’M A SUB DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN DISRESPECT ME!” The room went quiet, forty pairs of eyes turning towards the person at the front of the classroom. An embarrassed blush danced against their cheeks, an awkward smile appearing on thin lips. “W-Well… now that I have your attention-.”

“Can you shut up old man, now I’m awake.” Slick white hair touched against Link’s shoulders as he lifted his head up, a yawn escaping as if to emphasize what he’d just said.

The teacher of course just blinked in confusion, “A-Aren’t you the school nurse?”

“Hm? Yea… what of it?”

“Why are you here?”

“I better get going then.” Sniffing, Link rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning once more.

“no, I asked you a question.”

“Yea, I’m leaving stop fretting old man.”

“I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOU LEAVING I’M ASKING WHY YOU’RE HERE.”

“Oh, don’t mind me, was just checking in on a student who keeps getting taken advantage of, you guys know what to do.”

“YES, SIR!”

The sub stared in shock, bemusement evident, “You were sleeping… right? I could’ve sworn you were sleeping and why’d all those boys scream ‘yes sir’ in response?”

Silence.

“As I said, just checking in on a few-.”

“CAN YOU LEAVE ALREADY!”

Link stood up like a drunkard, leaning against the desk a massive sigh filled the otherwise silent classroom. He glanced at Theo, then over to Frost and Mafu who’d been surprisingly (not really) placed in the same homeroom. Opening his mouth he let out another yawn, waving lazily while heading to the door.

“B-Bye!” Theo said softly, waving politely.

“Protect… must portect…?” Many of the boys were bearing holes into Theo’s back, of course, the bunnies lack of awareness or unwillingness to accept their stares kept him from noticing.

Link just continued to stroll out, sending a peace sign before sliding the door shut, a whistle in each step. The teacher, however, was still dazed at what just happened, for what reason did the school nurse need to be here? Why was he sleeping?

“Teacher gets on with it already,” Frost whined, face blank but fueled by annoyance.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT! WHY WAS HE HERE!?”

“How would I know… stupid.”

“WHAT’D YOU CALL ME!?”

“You heard me, baldy.”

“I’M NOT BALD I’M AGING!”

“Yea okay, stupid.”

“YOU JUST SAID IT AGAIN! WHAT’D YOU SAY!?”

“I CALLED YOU-.” The dog’s words were cut off when he made eye contact with a senpai from across the room. Or well, they couldn’t be considered a senpai if they were in the same age and grade group, but he was forced to call the other that. It was none other than Mafu. A chill made it’s way down Frost’s spin as he quickly looked away. Once more the teacher stared, how did that end in a split second? Whatever happened!?

Mafu turned back towards the front of the class, raising a slender arm, “Teacher, please continue our lesson this is a waste of my time.”

“Yea, listen to Mafu gosh, do your job!” The girls stared stirring in their seat, twisting a strand of hair, “Ugh… why’d we get this guy as a sub…” They continued.

“W-WHAT…” The old man stared before looking down, turning his back towards the students with a small pout, “You don’t have to be rude about it… nobody ever wants to learn… whatever…stupid class… I was trying to do my job anyways…” He mumbled, writing gibberish on the whiteboard. It wasn’t long before class picked up, there weren’t many interruptions minus Theo spilling all his pencils onto the floor. By the looks of it the bunny was about to pass out from sheer embarrassment, maybe that’s why the nurse was here?

When lunchtime rolled around students filed out, many opting to stay and just eat bento’s in the classroom, Mafu being one of them. He took out a neat bento box, it was made by Haya, so he expected some very burnt and overseasoned food, but even so, he usually ate it all. A few girls surrounded the cat, giving playful insults at the bento and offering the cat theirs instead, also going as far as saying they’ll make him one every day, of course, no reply came from Mafu,. Better yet he ‘accidentally’ stabbed a hand with his chopsticks. Mafu had the females in the palm of his hand if he wanted something they’d run off and at record speed, all trying to win his affection, his nickname was ‘Cold-Sadistic Cute Prince.’

Theo was sitting behind the cat, bunny ears pressed squarely against curly hair. Instead of being surrounded by girls he was surrounded by boys, all who seemed pretty keen on poking at him and saying somewhat suggestive words. However out of the blue, those men were thrown back, a new set of students, of course, male surrounded Theo, shielding him from all the bad guys. They asked over and over if he was okay, though the innocent rabbit never said anything back, just nodding his head to whatever, his nickname was ‘Oblivious Yet Kawaii Prince.’

The last one was none other than Frost, who was half-asleep when the bell rang causing him to jump out of his seat and onto the floor dramatically. It created a small disturbance as peopled stared, laughter bubbling out of them. ‘Gosh, frost! You sure are funny!’ He grumbled at their comments, pulling himself up off the floor; obviously, nobody was offering a hand. The people who surrounded Frost… well... I guess you could say the ‘thuggish’ yet popular boys, with a select few females. Nobody dared go up to him outside of his group, but Frost was admired by many people. He got love letters from both genders inside his desk often, he was known as, ‘Dumb (hot), yet Popular Prince.’

These three ruled over the tenth-grade level; however, they had a lot to learn. One level above them was Class Room A-1, the 11th graders. Two women ruled over that level like madmen, one whose name was Haya.

Her face was the embodiment of innocence, soft brown eyes, short and petite stature, and kind smile. It was strange how she had so much influence, but behind the sweet smile was something more sinister, take for example an incident where some boys were peeping into the girls' bathroom. Single-handedly she wiped them out, made them confess to the school, and did it all with a small on her face… but that wasn’t all. She was referred to as president of Mafu’s fan club, aka the ‘Pure Hearts.’ Her power over that club also gave her power in the 10th-grade level as the girls swooned to Mafu like flies. Haya’s nickname is, ‘Kawaii-Kowai Princess.’ Bonus, she had great grades but was a horrible cook, if you ever mention that she’ll kill you.

The next female was almost the opposite of Haya, her name was Rose. A smile that could freeze hell and an honest mouth wasn’t the only charms the Rose had. From the ideal proportionate body, alluring eyes, her features made heads turn in every direction, but Rose’s real talent was in intimidation. From teachers to students, and anyone who stood in her way, one false move and she’d give you a look, no, a warning. It was a stare that pierced through the thickest walls, made your skin crawl and neck start to sweat. That was your first warning, after that if you messed up in any form she’d make your life a living hell, quite scary. Rose sounds like a regular foolish girl but her grades rivaled that of Haya’s at the top five in every category, not only that she played multiple instruments and her family donated to the school on numerous occasions, a powerful woman through and through. Ah, Rose was also the founder of Frost’s fan club known as, ‘Whisper to Me.’ Nobody knows why that name, nor has reason to ask, but regardless of her and Frost (though the latter didn’t know much of her) were powerful. Both fought, both had influence inside and outside of school, Rose was known as, ‘Sexy yet Deadly Princess.’

You might be thinking, what about 12th-grade kids? Well… nobody important (for now I guess… they’ll come in later arcs like a perfect villain) was there, but there was one last person to introduce, the school nurse. Yes, the sleepy, unenthusiastic, oddball Nurse had a lot of power and impact in the student’s lives. From sports kids to bullied kids, to dumb kids who fell down stairs or bleeding girls who forgot it was mother nature week, he helped them all with a lazy smile. Of course, it was his job, but all after the students Link always let them sit down, vent about their parents pushing them too much, friends not caring, or other adolescent things. Of course, Link never said much, but offered a gentle pat to their heads, that enough was to help them, as long as they had someone listen and cry too. That being said, it wasn't the only thing that made Link so loved and cared for, he was also kick-ass and vice-captain of the judo team… so not many people pushed him around. Plus, he always kept an eye on someone, specifically a little bunny boy. It was nothing romantic, not even platonic, but after saving the rabbit from every type of creep and perverts various times it was almost like a reflex now, so he watched the always. In a way, he was the leader of Theo’s club (he refuses to be, but the members still call him it) known as ‘Doki-Doki Innocence,’ who came up with any of these names? Well, the plus side of being ‘president’ was students didn’t harass Theo as much, Link was known as ‘Lazy and Perfect King.’

“Mafu~.” Haya slid into class B-3, a very feminine smile on her face. Many of the loitering boys around Frost stared at her like dogs in heat. “Are you enjoying my bento?”

“It’s burnt.”

The female turned two shades red, as Mafu continued eating, face growing pale by the minute. “NOBODY SAID YOU HAD TO EAT IT!”

“But you make one every day for me in the morning… plus, it’s okay, just a little burnt.” The other girls swooned at Mafu’s sweet words as if he’d said it to them. Haya looked down, smiling slightly, “On second thought I think I’m going to hurl-.”

“W-WHAT! MAFU!”

Frost glanced at the loud commotion, it was just the cat boy, pft. He remembered their first encounter, it wasn’t bad but, awkward? Well whatever, he needed to go talk with Rose. “Come on guys, we’re leaving.”

“Class is going to start soon.”

“When did I ask?” Frost glanced at the student president, popping a piece of gum in his mouth he brushed past them, “We have fifteen more minutes… I’ll be back by then.”

That was a charm about Frost, as ‘intimidating’ as he seemed, he was honestly just a sweet lap dog, though he never let anyone find that out, minus Rose. Even then she had a lot of bribing with treats and constant bothering to get close to the dog.

“Ow- s-sorry.”

“Hm? It’s fine, watch where you're going.” Frost looked down, really down before spotting the small bunny. When did they ever leave the classroom? “You good?”

Silence followed, and Frost shrugged, starting to move out the way, “YES! I-I’m good, thank you…” Theo’s face was bright red, ears tinted the same color. His heart beat fast because Link had been telling him for a few weeks now to start speaking up when people ask him things instead of just nodding with his head down.

“Ok, cool.”

And with that, the talk was over, Frost and his pals leaving down the hall loudly. Theo smiled gently, placing a hand against his chest, “I did it.”

“Did what?” The small bunny looked up, eyes meeting a very dark purple-blue, it was Mafu, “If you don’t move I might just eat you up.”

“S-S-S-So..rr...y”

“What’d you say?” Mafu cocked his head to the side innocently, eyes going into slits.

Theo was apparently frozen in place, mouth dropped open and eyes wide. With annoyance Mafu moved them effortlessly aside, Haya quick behind him. She looked at Theo before smiling, but even that sent a shiver down the bunny. For some reason, they were both oddly scary. 

_Link… you LIED! I hate you!_

“Achoo!” Link wiggled his nose, “Someone must be thinking about me, maybe my girlfriend, I should call her.”

 

 


	5. Rain hides secret words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain came again today, and then it didn't.

It was Monday, seven in the morning, and two people found themselves standing outside the school gate. They kept a substantial distance from one another, looking around idly, never making eye contact was met. A few drops of rain fell from the sky, both of them looking up with shocked faces, “Ah.”

Purple eyes stared up as water started to pour copiously, a sigh leaving their lips he dug into his backpack, pulling out an umbrella, cat figurine dangling from the tip. The girl, however, didn’t have anything to use as a shield except for the leather backpack though it didn’t do much to stop the rain from pouring down on her.

Seven in the morning, forty minutes had passed since the rain started, another twenty till gates even opened. The girl was shaking hard, wrapping wet arms around herself, abandoning the backpack technique. Her teeth chattered, brown hair wet against her face, “U-Um…”

The boy glanced over, trying to make out the strangers muffled words, “When did you get here?” He asked, cat ears tweaking at the sound of thunder.

“I-I’ve been here the whole time…”

“Really, didn’t notice.”

Her face twitched before falling, “Do you have room for one more? I didn’t know it was going to rain-.”

“Should’ve watched the news then.” His cat eyes turned into dark slits, tongue sliding out to lick over pink lips.

Of course, the girl couldn’t say anything back, face turning red in embarrassment. She felt hot all over, kids would soon be at the school and would see her like that, but that was least of her worries... she only needed to wait for one person. Even if it rained cats, dogs, or swords, and so their silence continued one.

It was now seven fifty in the morning, the rain clapped down harder than ever, wind starting to pick up. Clenching teeth, the girl had to fight her skirt from flying up, while one hand attempted to block the rain. Cat-boy, on the other side, started to whistle, unfazed by weathers sudden fury he glanced down, eyeballing a dry watch secured on his wrist. Any minute now.

“Mafu~! Did you wait long?” A short brunette came running up, light pink umbrella in her hand. She stepped into a puddle playfully before stopping beside the cat. “Hah… the weather took me back a little…”

“You always make me wait, the weather makes no difference Haya.”

“T-True… then again you come earlier then the school opens.”

“Teachers are inside, they see children waiting but use the excuse that it’s their prep time.”

Haya pursed her lips, a soft chuckle leaving, “Right again, I remember once this teacher came out when it was snowing! I was waiting outside for volleyball practice and was shivering, but they pretended not to see me! Isn’t that rude.”

All she got in response was a short nod, Mafu rubbing his nose, it was cold. Haya glanced over to her left, across the gate a girl stood, thoroughly soaked. Her eyes went back to Mafu then to the girl, grip tightening on her umbrella. “Do you want to give her your umbrella, Haya?”

“Mmm… yea.”

“Don’t do that.”

Haya met eyes with the slightly taller individual before looking down, the tip of her shoe pressing into cement. “Why not.”

“Then you’ll get wet and cold, I won't share.”

“Why not.”

“Because I don’t want too.”

Haya pouted again, Mafu was so not cute. “I don’t need you to share with me, the gate will open soon, I have a pair of p.e clothes in my locker.” Turning, Haya made for the lonesome female only to be stopped, a tug at her uniform sleeve.

“Why would you do that Haya? She is just a random girl, what’s the point if she freezes or not, are you doing this because of your image.” Mafu stared rather innocently up at Haya, though she detected the faintest smile.

Closing the pink umbrella she threw it, watching it bounce and slide beside the stranger's feet. “Of course not, what makes you think that?” Her eyes flashed momentarily, something sinister showing as she giggled, rain quickly wetting her.

“T-Thank you!” The two looked over at the girl who had picked the umbrella up, staring down at it awkwardly. “I’ll be fine though! P-Please take it… back.” A few coughs racked through her body.

“I’m already wet now too, so please take it.”

“No… I’m waiting for someone… so I won't be able to return it..."

Both Haya and Mafu stared heads titled in confusion, the girl opened her mouth, saying something but it was blocked out by the gates creak, the doors were opening. Student’s started to appear like moths to light, umbrellas in hand they paid no mind to the girl, “Haya you should get your umbrella since she doesn't need it, let's go in already.”

“I think I’ll leave it, just in case.” Haya grabbed Mafu’s hand, of course, the cat struggling to free himself to no avail, Haya was sometimes scary strong. He finally gave in, moving the umbrella between them they walked past the gates and into the school.

Students hurried into the building, trying to escape detention and weather at the same time. Now it was eight in the morning, students had thirty minutes before the gates closed. The girl had not moved.

A boy with large floppy ears headed towards the gate, students whispered as he walked in for there was a giant shield of umbrellas above his head. “A-Ah, you guys… p-p-people…” The bunny looked down before quickening his pace, eyes catching one girl. ‘She was just standing in the rain even though the gate was open, had nobody asked if she was okay?’

“PRINCE SLOW DOWN YOU’LL GET WET… MASTER!”

“I’m not your master!” Theo screamed, though it barely came out louder than a whisper as he ran up to the school doors, men close behind. He wanted to go back, worrying about the girl but his followers were already caught up.

 Theo stopped abruptly, bumping into the person standing in front of him, not realizing the long line of people who were drying off and changing into slippers, “S-Sorry-.”

Deja vu seemed to hit Theo like a truck, why was the cat boy staring back at him, why now! “Oh, it’s you.”

Theo didn’t say anything, noticing the older girl next to him also, it seemed like they were always together.

“Who’s he?”

“Some kid in my class, for some reason I keep bumping into him.” Theo’s face flushed and he didn’t dare look up, hand gripping one finger tightly. “It’s almost becoming a pain in the ass.”

“HEY! DON’T TALK TO OUR PRINCE LIKE THAT!”

“YEA!”

Mafu looked past the bunny, his ears laying flat against his head before a small bubble of laughter left him, eyes turning into crescents. “I would…each of you…I could.” The words were blocked out by a crack.

“What’d he say?”

“I don’t know… who cares let's get prince out of the rain already.” Theo was soon carried off, eyes wide, he was sure he’d heard something he wasn’t supposed to catch.

Haya’s eyes followed the rabbit until he was out of site, “What a weird boy~ he’s kind of cute right?” Of course, she got no reply as they continued walking further into the school.

It was eight twenty-five in the morning, only five minutes left. A man with a long coat started walking towards the gate just to stop in his tracks. “Ah… may I ask why you’re out here? You’ll catch a cold.”

The girl looked up quickly, smile dropping from her face, it wasn’t him. “Link-sensei, don’t worry about me haha… I’ll be fine.” She stifled the coughs that threatened to fall, turning away from the nurse

Looking down Link’s eyes spotted a pink umbrella, his eyebrow-raising in confusion. “You look like you’re waiting for someone, mind if I ask who?”

She didn’t say anything, mouth opening before shutting again. It stayed that way for a good minute, almost late kids speeding into the gate. “A boy.”

"Huh?"

"A... boy."

“A boy shouldn’t make a girl wait outside, especially not in the rain.” He countered quickly, walking up to the female.

“D-Don’t worry… please don’t make me go- go inside.” She coughed once more, face feeling all hot, head throbbing.

Link unraveled his scarf, placing it over the girl's shoulders, wrapping it a few times. “At least pick up the umbrella… once the man comes, you can visit the nurse room. I’ll be there to kick his ass and treat the fever your spouting, don't wait too long.” He pressed a cold hand against her forehead, once more sighing. Kid’s were a pain in the ass.

“Thank you…” Link didn’t reply, walking past the gate and up to the doors as the girl knelt down, picking up the umbrella.

It was eight forty, gates tightly closed. If you wanted to be let in you’d have to wait until a monitor came out, but you’d also get scolded and made to do, so most kids tended to ditch, they were late for a reason. a

“Damn it, Frost lets just go back to my house.”

“I said we should just stay home anyways Rose.”

“But kids will think I’m a no good dummy if I don’t show up.”

“THEY’LL THINK THAT MORE IF YOU COME IN LATE… we’re already here, so stop complaining.” A loud sigh fell from Frost's lips, tail waging low to the wet floor. Rose tugged at his arm, causing the umbrella to tilt as water pour down on his head. “NO! I’m going to smell like wet dog all day.”

Rose let out a small giggle, “Oops~ sorry.” She said with a wink, pulling  Frost to the gate, banging on it like a hooligan. “Please, someone let me in~ cough cough.”

“Anyone can tell you’re faking, you aren’t even wet… are you listening to me.”

“If you don’t let us in I’ll have to break these bars~ cough cough.”

“WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?”

"Should I whisper it? Should I?"

"THAT WOULD SERVE NO PURPOSE! I'm stuck here with an idiot, please someone let us in!"

The two bantered amongst one another, mostly Frost doing the yelling as Rose tried desperate tactics for someone to notice them. A small laugh caught their attention, it was the girl.

“O-Oh sorry! I didn’t mean to eavesdrop…” It seemed her body was shaking, cough coming out after every word.

Frost gave a confused look to Rose who just shrugged, “Why’re you out here?” He finally said, staring into the school through the bars, a teacher was finally coming.

“Hah… so many people have asked me that… I’m waiting for someone.”

“Why not wait inside? You’ll catch something like that.”

"Well, I think he'll be happy to see me."

Frost scratched at his damp hair, "I mean maybe, but still..."

“Plus, your all wet.”

“Why’re you pointing that out.”

“Why not.” Innocent smile on her lips, Rose looked at Frost who opened his mouth.

 “HURRY IN YOU FOOLS, YOU’RE LUCKY ITS RAINING OR I’D GIVE YOU TWENTY LAPS!” The gym teacher was pressing his face against the bars, causing the two to jump back with a scream. "DID YOU HEAR ME!"

"H-HAI!"

 The gate opened, and Frost started to move, glancing once more at the girl. This would be a chance for her to come inside, maybe even sneak in since the teacher hadn’t spotted her yet… but she made no movements. Rose seemingly already forgot about the girl, tugging Frost along, speaking about her reputation and other things he blocked out 99% of the time. Once they were inside the gate, it shut once more.

Was now eleven, class had started long ago, rain thinned but still persistent. The day went on like any other, boring lectures, notes, everything was the same. Even if the clouds were knitted together and the sky was dark, it was no different from a sunny day, minus one thing. Kids were all seated around, some passing notes, other’s whispering, it seemed like everyone had the same topic at hand; it was none other than Tutsu, the girl who was standing out in the rain.

“She’s so weird… who’d just wait outside like that in the rain?"

“I don’t know I feel kind of bad, she was all wet.”

"Doesn't she lives all alone or something?"

"Ehhh~ really?"

“But did you see Link give her his scarf? Ugh, what a waste.”

“True, but her clothes were all wet!”

“Ew, pervert! Why would you want to see Tutsu like that, she looks like an idiot with that hair color.”

“Yellow? Does she think she’s Naruto or something!”

"IT LOOKS LIKE MUSTARD!"

Mafu looked out the window, eyes wandering over to the entrance, sigh leaving his lips. Scratching lightly at cat ears he laid head against crossed arms, eyes closing. ‘Not my business.’

Frost was seated in the noise group who was also discussing the girl Tutsu, though he didn’t say anything, not defending her nor adding to the conversation.

The bunny sat fidgety, trying his best to defend Tutsu even if he also didn’t understand her absurd reason for standing there. Of course, his words went on deaf ears, nobody paying them any mind.

Rose and Haya sat side by side, the same happening in their room as the younger boys, “Do you know her?”

“No… but I heard she’s a 12th grader,” Rose said softly, leaning back against the chair, legs propped onto a desk.

"I wonder what who's she's waiting for."

"Beats me! Anyways Haya let me tell you something that happened during this live stream!"

“Hm…” Was all Haya could reply with, shrugging, eyes peeling from the window as she and Rose got into a different conversation.

In his office Link waited, glancing at his watch every so often, “She can’t still be outside, right? No way… yeah, that’d be dumb of her.” He nodded as if to confirm.

“Link-sensei, I’ve been standing here for ten minutes, stop pretending nobody’s here.”

“No way…”

“STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT GIRL AND DO YOUR JOB OLD MAN!”

“Oh, when’d you get there?”

"RIGHT WHEN CLASS STARTED!"

"Why're you here then? Get too class, this isn't a napping area." He stood up, pushing the thought from his mind.

It was two in the afternoon, a girl stood outside the school, skin pale but face red. Her eyes struggled to stay open, body stumbling before catching itself. “Are you fucking stupid.”

She looked up quickly, eyes and smile going wide, “Y-You made it!”

“I asked you a question, why are you here? Fuck, if I’d known you’d wait outside for me, I wouldn't have even shown up.”

“B-But… you said… so…” The thunder masked her words, legs weakly moving closer to the male.

"If I said die, would you?"

She didn't say anything, mouth opening before closing, umbrella dropping to the floor, hand stretched out trying to grasp at the other. "Well?"

"Anything, anything..."

A chuckle fell from his lips, increasing more and more, this time he stepped closer, eyes glaring down as he towered over the girl, “You are s… stupid… I wish you… already.”

“W-What?”

 

 “ **Die**.”

 

 

It was Tuesday, seven o’clock in the morning, a cat boy stood in silence, watching the left-over water drip from a plant. He looked to his left, nobody was there.


	6. A whistle can Turn into the Sweetest Tune

  “Did you hear about…”

“Shush! Don’t say her name around him.”

“Who?”

“Over there…”

“Stop pointing idiot!”

“Does that mean the rumors are true?”

“Ugh, who asked you… like I know, get away from us!”

“PFt that wasn’t what you said last night.”

A tall boy sat back in his seat, lips pressing together he started to whistle. It was a soft tune, very airy but consistent, like one a mother would make hanging clothes outside. A few kids glanced over at the male but soon looked away when his eyes spotted them.

“I used to think he was cute…”

“Well… maybe it wasn’t his fault!?”

“B-But people saw him with her…”

“She was dumb though, stupid blonde hair.”

“Hey! She’ll haunt you if you say anymore!”

“Whatever.” A petite girl with brown hair turned away from an equal petite girl with brown hair, it was Haya. She watched her friend slowly make their way to the male, “Um… hey!”

The whistling stopped quickly, but nothing was said. Classmates eyed the bold female, hoping their eavesdropping wasn’t too noticeable. “I said hey, just because you think you're hot and everyone thinks you killed-.”

“Are you stupid!” Haya jumped out of her seat, pulling her friend away.

“Haya I’m not scared of him!”

Said male stood up, he was about six foot plus, so he towered over most of the kids in the school. With a small smile, he placed hands back into pant pockets, whistling once more as he left the classroom.

“Oh, sorry.” Rose bumped shoulders with the male before rushing in, YES! I’m not late for once!”

Turning to Haya her smile faltered looking back over her shoulder and towards the door. There wasn’t anyone there so Rose looked back at her friend, “Girl what’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing… I thought I heard him say something…”

“Who? That guy? Did he say something perverted!? Only I’m allowed to do that! Should I go beat him up!?”

“N-No silly, it was probably my imagination you know I get a bit paranoid and stuff…” 

Looking back once more Rose shrugged her shoulders, oblivious to the rumors about that boy. She decided to take Haya’s word and pull the other onto her lap, both going into a conversation. Still, Haya couldn’t help but ponder, replies coming a bit slow as her mind jumbled for messily. After a short while, their teacher entered a sigh leaving the class.

“Class is starting soon, everyone gets to your seat.”

“He’s still gone… good, he makes me uncomfortable…”

“Right, what a weirdo.”

Students mumbled about as the teacher took attendance, none mentioning to the teacher about the missing student when his name was called. Haya played with her fingers, bangs covering her eyes as she looked down, picking at the skin until it broke. This was unusual for her to feel so unsettled, primarily when it was over such a small reason, but every time she thought about it a shiver went down her spine.

Rose could tell Haya was still upset over something, but they sat far away from one another so there wasn’t much she could do. Taking out her phone she sent a quick text, Stop staring off into space drools coming out your mouth. Rose looked out the window, tapping a finger impatiently on her desk waiting for a reply.

Her phone vibrated, and she quickly looked at the notification, it was an unknown number. You are pretty when you smile. It was short and sweet, confusion evident on Rose’s face, why was Haya’s number saying unknown? A surge of panic ran through her, and she looked up and over to her friend, catching eyes with Haya.

“Check your phone.” She mouthed, of course, it wasn’t translating via eyes and Haya just lifted her hands in confusion. That continued for a bit before a sigh left Rose’s lips, legs crossing in irritation. ‘Maybe she changed her number and forgot to say anything,’ was the only excuse Rose could give, looking back out the window. Her eyes zeroed in on a small figure, well from where she was sitting the boys and girls were out in the field for gym, but there was one standing by themselves. A girl, so it seemed.

She wasn’t wearing a p.e uniform just the regular winter uniforms, how odd. Rose moved in her seat, eyes breaking from the silhouette and back to the teacher.

“Who knows the answer to….”

Drowning out the mundane voice her eyes drifted back outside, lips turning into an ‘o’ shape when the girl was gone.

That was the first of many strange events.

 One level down noise and aggression filled one class, especially one cat. “I said to fuck off!”

“And what are you going to do about it? Huh?”

“I’m not scared of you, you mutt.”

The real mutt in the room stared at the disturbance, face crinkling annoyedly. He’d finally got up early for school, but now he had to hear a stupid fight. Frost wasn’t sure if this cat boy was crazy or an idiot to pick a fight with a big guy like Tus.

“What’d you say.”

“I said, I’m not scared of you, you dirty mongrel!”

A closed fist landed squarely on Mafu’s face as he stumbled back, over a desk and onto the floor. Girls screamed loudly, wanting to run over to help their prince but were unable to, the male was a tiger, a predator. Not giving Mafu a chance to regain his balance the Tiger Tus swung his leg back, landing a blow to the cat’s stomach, saliva and bile retching out.

“Wanna say that again?”

Mafu breathed heavily on the floor, eyes closing as the pain in his stomach knotted. Well, that hurt like a bitch. Looking up with purplish-blue orbs the cat boy smiled, spit shooting from his mouth, “Didn’t I tell you not to touch me with your pathetic, disgusting hands?”

The tiger took a step back, wiping the saliva from his face as it flushed red. Kids started to murmur, silently cheering on Mafu, that pissed him off. “FUCK!”

Grabbing the cat up by his hair he slammed them down against a desk, hard enough to make Mafu see stars. A gasp of air left the cats lungs, but it wasn’t long before another punch was thrown to his face, of course, he dodged, but barely. One of his small legs lifted straight into the tiger’s crotch, watching them gasp and let go their hold on him. Tus knelt but was quick on his feet, albeit not fast enough as Mafu was sitting upright, leg up in the air he landed it down on the Tigers head.

“I told you, stop. Touching. ME.” Slipping from the table Mafu lifted up a desk, he may be small, but he had hidden muscles, and he smacked said desk straight onto the tigers head. Again, and again, eyebrows knitting together and pupils dilating. It was like something in him snapped.

“AH!” Tus tried to shield from the attack, moving to tackle at the unguarded legs, blood dripping down his face he pinned Mafu down, blood dripping down on the pale skin. “I’m going to kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try? Isn’t it you who started this just? because-.”

“SHUT UP DON’T YOU DARE SAY IT!”

A hand let go of Mafu’s arms and tightened around his neck, now student’s were starting to scream. Theo took this chance to run from the classroom to alert the very late teacher, or anyone at that! Should he go to the nurse? The Principle? Both? He wasn’t sure what to do now that he was out in the hall, but someone stepped beside him, a student.

“Need help, little bunny.”

Theo looked up, eyes going wide he took a step back. Everything started wobbling and before he knew it his eyes shut, a grin the last thing he saw.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP!”

Mafu’s hands scrapped at the floor, tears rimming at his eyes as his face turned a hue of red.

“YOU CRAZY BASTARD GET OFF!” Frost pushed passed the crowd, trying to pull at the muscled arms. His face showed fear, but his confidence spoke volumes, a few of Mafu’s fan girls stepping in to help.

“Get off me if you don’t want to die.”

“LIKE FUCK I WILL, YOU SON OF A BIT-.” Frosts words were cut short when he was thrown back like a rag doll, luckily his group caught him before a point desk did.

Tus took this time to slip fingers back over the slender neck, but when he looked down Mafu wasn’t staring back with tears he was grinning. “Rule number one: never take your eyes off your enemy.” A pointed pen stabbed deep into the Tigers’ neck, said tiger falling off Mafu and onto the floor, clutching the now bleeding wound. “Rule number two: always strike at the right time.”

The cat cracked his neck, head falling to the side as a Cheshire smile spread onto his lips. Frost stared with wide eyes like everyone else, moving forward to grab at the cat. “Don’t do anymore you’ll get in more trouble.”

“Get your hands off unless you want something too.”

Frost stared down slightly into the deep purple eyes, hands reluctantly letting go. Mafu moved forward until it was him who stood above the tiger, tongue licking over pointed teeth.

The tiger glared straight back up, holding at his neck, pen still deep inside. “I’ll kill you.”

“Ah, but you won’t. Want to know why?” Mafu knelt, looking over at Frost who cautiously watched the ordeal, looking about ready to stop the two if it got any worse. ‘Dumb dog, for being a delinquent he sure hates fights’ the cat turned his attention back to the tiger. “Rule 3: Know when to surrender.”

Nails growing Mafu lifted the pointed tips, ready to strike, “NOT, so fast.” Everyone halted, even Mafu.

He knew that voice.

Everyone did.

The crowd parted with nervous looks, “My my~ what do we have here?” A tall woman with large rounded glasses stood above the two animals. Her hair was curly, chocolate color like her skin and long down her back. A blazer top and pencil suit hugged every round of her body, slender legs hidden behind a pair of black stockings. “Fighting so early in the morning?”

“Mrs. Tea.” Mafu stood up, nails going back to their average length. This was the first time Frost had ever seen the cat boy look remotely nervous.

“Hm~ is that all you can say? My name?” Her smile was soft and almost gentle, but there was something hidden behind it as she looked around. Of course, the students turned away from her gaze, trying to save themselves from a possible suspension or detention even. “Can someone explain what’s going on?”

Nobody answered.

Her smile faltered, breath sucking in, “I was asking that time. Now I’m demanding.”

Mafu couldn’t look up, face painted red, “H-He confessed to me via letter yesterday, and I replied to him with ‘no’ earlier in class. For some reason that pissed him off and he started to attack me, it was self-defense.”

“Stabbing someone in the neck in self-defense.”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY-.” Tus’s words were cut off by one look from the principle, chill passing through him.

“Well, he tried to kill me. He was choking me so~.”

“You know very well you could’ve killed him at any moment, Mafu.” A small smirk danced on Tea’s lips before she wiped it away, seriousness returning. “Well, I truly don’t care about the story, but I want everyone who was staring like an idiot watching these two to give me a report on what happened. I’ll know who’s lying to so be honest… it better be five pages or more because it seemed you were all engrossed in watching them. You two, come with me, I’ll deal with everything in private.”

Sighs and groans left a few students as they dispersed back to their seats, pulling out pen and paper. “Where even is your teacher!?”

“Not here.”

Tea rolled her eyes at the smart-ass reply, “Oh and you, come with me also. You seemed to be the closes, are you friends with Mafu?” He attention went to Frost who had tried to creep back to his seat.

“Well… n-not-.”

“Yes, we are very close friends. I eat with him at lunch, his name is Frost, and he’s seventeen years of age. He lives by the convenience store-.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!”

“Because we're friends, right?” Mafu stabbed the other with a laser-like stare, mouthing something.

A sigh fell from Frost’s lips, “Yea, we are friends.”

Tea watched with bemusement, a soft chuckle leaving her lips she turned around. “Come on then, oh… I guess you should go to the infirmary first… can you boys take him down there.”

“T-THEY JUST GOT INTO A FIGHT!” Frost squeaked, face showing apparent confusion.

“I wasn’t asking you,” and with that she was out the room, heels clicking against the tile. “Come to me when you guys finish dropping him off, I’m going to go yell at your teacher, get to writing kids!” Her laughter soared the hallways, getting further and further.

Frost let out a sigh, holding a hand out to Tus who smacked it away, standing upright. “Fuck off.”

“Why do we have to escort this idiot to the fucking nurse, he can do it himself, I’m not going.”

“You better come.”

“What?” Frost looked over at Mafu, “Why?”

“Because she’ll crush you in an instant.” Mafu smiled curtly, pushing, more so kicking Tus out the door.

Of course, the dog stared puzzled but caught up with them soon enough. The walk was awkward, silent, uncomfortable. Two people who had just tried to kill one another, over a stupid reason at that, were now walking side by side. They didn’t say anything, which made it worse for Frost who’d just gotten caught up in all of this. ‘If only I didn’t say anything.’

A sigh left his lips as he lagged behind the two, for a pair of people that hated each other they were surely walking close.

It seemed after a long time they finally made it to the nurse room, knocking before entering. Link the nurse was sitting with a sullen face, white hair in shambles, a pair of tall ears twitching at the sudden sound.

“Doc, this guy-.”

“Now isn’t the best time.” Link stood up but covered his face at the sight he saw, not from shock but annoyance. “How did this happen.”

“I stabbed him.”

“And you admit that.”

“Proudly.”

A heavy sigh left the older man’s lips, slender fingers running through messy hair. He sat against the edge of his desk, obviously distraught.

“Is this a bad time?” Frost mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. In his peripheral vision he saw a body hidden behind curtains, they looked familiar.

“Yes, and no. It isn’t like I cannot not help you, but… gosh.” Pushing off from his desk Link sat back in his chair, ushering for Tus to sit down.

“But?” Frost pushed, eyes locked on the body.

“One of your classmates was knocked out in the hallway, I’ve called their parents, but they both are far from home it seems… he won’t wake up, and I’m questioning calling the ambulance. His heart rates it fine- hold still.” Link snapped, “But he’s shaking all over, it’s calmed down much more but when I first found him, his eyes were still open, but it was like all life had left him.”

Frost and Mafu stared in silence, of course, the latter had an unfazed look, sitting down in a spare chair. “Woah! Really!?”

“Yes, I’m surprised nobody saw him, though I’m guessing all attention was on this little incident… you might need stitches.” With the pen finally out Link placed it on a folded piece of napkin, red soaking white. His other hand pressed with great strength against the neck, applying pressure to stop some of the bleeding before it got too much. “You know you barely missed an artery it seems.”

“You were really trying to kill me, huh?”

“Must’ve been reflexes.” Mafu smiled sweetly, legs crossing over the other.

Frost stepped aside, moving past the curtain, he was right it was non-other than Theo laying in the bed. No, they weren’t friends, but sometime the bunny would lend him a pencil. Of course, when that happened Frost ended up with many glares from male students. The dog sat in a stool Nurse Link probably used, it was located right by the bed, a bucket of ice water placed on the nightstand.

He saw the other shaking, sweat dripping from the white hair and down their chin, bunny ears flat against the head. Lifting a hand Frost laid it against Theo’s forehead, of course with lots of hesitancy, but to his surprise, the shaking seemed to soften.

“Hey, wake up already…” He said softly, keeping a hand there, watching shivering subside. It was to the point Theo was utterly still, only slight tremors happening.

The two stayed light that, Frost was starting to feel sleepy before the curtain was drawn back.

“What are you doing? You’ve been back there for a long time.”

“None of your business,” Staring back at the culprit, of course being the cat, Frost rolled his eyes.

Link was still working on Tus, sticking the skin as best as he could, he was literally just a school nurse. His eyes flickered over to the room, small smile on his face, it looked like Theo would be okay for now.

“I’m just asking, what you have a crush on this thing?”

“He isn’t a thing, his name’s Theo.”

“He looks weak, does he always faint.”

“I don’t know… does everything you say sound like an insult.”

“Only if you choose to take it that way.”

Frost opened his mouth but was cut off when the door slammed open, two girls walked in, one pale-faced and the other seemingly passed out.

“H-H-H-HELP!”

Link jumped to his feet, luckily finished with the stitches he helped hold the unconscious girl.

“Haya?” Mafu’s eyes went wide, confident smirk changing into worry he ran over, “What’s wrong! What happened!”

Rose stood, legs shaking as she tried to form words, but she wasn’t able too and could only fall to the floor.

“WHAT HAPPENED!? ANSWER ME!?” Mafu screamed fist clenched.

Theo stirred in his sleep, “She’s still breathing, it seems that way, but she’s shaking terribly… what the hell is going on?” Link frowned, lifting the girl into his arms Link walked to the beds, placing her on it beside Theo.

Looking around Tus stood, “U-Uh, what’s happening?”

“I would like to know that also… maybe an illness? Frost, go get me some ice water it's over in the cabinet.

The dog got up but was stopped by a soft hand to his wrist, it was Theo. His eyes were open, mouth seeming to try and form words. “Y-You’re awake!”

Theo closed his eyes again before opening, “I saw… something.”

“NURSE, S-SHE PASSED OUT TOO!”

Link ran out from the bed area, seeing Mafu who was knelt beside the nose fallen over Rose. Frost who wasn’t aware it was her peeked out, “R-Rose?”

“I saw… something…”

“ROSE!” Frost wiggled from Theo’s loose grasp, running over to the girl, scooping her up.

Theo’s fingers wiggled before his hand fell to the side, “I saw…”

“Get her to the bed!”

“What do we do?”

“Tus, alert the principle now!”

“What, why me!? I don’t wanna go out there…”

“GO!”

“Ah… fuck… fine!”

“p-pure… evil.”

Theo closed eyes once more, slipping back into unconsciousness as Tus left the room.

From a distance, a low whistle could be heard, and as Tus ran to the principle, he looked out the window, two fingers below it, man and women dressed in uniform. Luckily, he turned back to face forward, for their eyes were now set on him.

“Let’s turn this place upside down, shall we.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the main doors opened to the principle office Tus rushed, words spilling out said female sat back in her chair, ‘So it has begun.’  

 


	7. Have you Forgotten?

“Yes… yes, I apologize… yes, I understand my lord- okay but this is out of our- the kids will start to… sorry… okay… goodbye.” The phone clicked back in place, Tea shutting her eyes momentarily. “Fuck.”

Standing up she walked over to a window, sliding it open with so much ferocity the panels shook. The cold air touched against her chocolate skin, and any other time she would’ve basked in it but now wasn't one of them. Peering down she watched as students bustled in, faces pulled into laughs and giggles as if what happened over the last few days never occurred, ah, because they couldn’t remember.

 

 

“Ha…ya…Hay...Haya!”

“HUH!”

Multiple pairs of eyes flickered over to a brunette-haired girl, a blush making its way to her face, “Haya, I’ve literally been calling your name, what’s gotten into you?”

“Sorry Blossom.”

Her friend sat down, a pout on their lips, “What’s bothering you?”

Haya wasn’t even sure if she could pinpoint the reason, finger’s fumbling against her blue skirt as she thought about what to say. Or, what to say that would make sense, “Don’t you remember what happened like two days ago?”

“Huh? I mean I don’t remember much but, I’m sure I just went home right after school? Did I say something?”

Opening her mouth Haya closed it once more, shaking her head she forced a smile onto her face, finger’s gripping the fabric, a slight shake to them.

Haya now alone in her own thoughts as class commenced looked across the room, Rose was still not here, and she was starting to get worried. Yes, she always came late but to be even later than their tardy teacher? That never happened. Much like the incidents seemed not to have happened either, it was starting to make Haya feel a little crazy.

**“Where am I?”**

**“Haya? You are awake!”**

**“Mafu?” Her brown eyes tried to focus on the blurry figure, but they kept closing. When she finally was able to concentrate the site made her skin crawl, breath hitch, body freeze. “W-Wh- WHAT… GET AWAY!”**

**“Haya? Haya… don’t be mean.”**

**She couldn’t look away, hands moving to cover her face as she stared back at Mafu, but it wasn’t him. Blood was dripping down all over his face it was so dark and thick, so real, but that wasn't the worst part. A smile so sinister was snaked onto his face, it made goosebumps appear. The room tinted as the bloody cat took a step forward.**

**“Hayyaaaa~.”**

Her body started to shake as she remembered that image, she couldn’t have been dreaming, because, after a while, she came back to her senses. The normal Mafu was standing in front of her, but she couldn’t look him in the eyes, afraid. There were even other students, Rose was there also but unconscious… and, oh yea…

**“He… is… coming.” Haya who, with a hoarse voice from screaming, was finally calmed down. Her palms were sweaty, and even though she was relaxed still couldn't look up at Mafu. Heart thumping just at the thought. There was something else bothering her, a boy with rabbit ears kept mumbling the same thing over and over and over and over, “He… is… coming.”**

**It made her fill sick like bile was going to coming shooting out any minute. “Please stop…”**

**“He… is… coming…”**

**“P-Please, please stop.”**

**“He…is... coming..."**

**"Shut up."**

**"He... is... coming..."**

**“STOP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALREADY!” Lunging like an animal at the boy her hands barely clasped around the neck before she was yanked back into a chest.**

**It was Link sensei, “What are you doing?”**

**Haya couldn’t answer, what would she even say? ‘I’m about to choking the ever-living hell out of this kid if he doesn’t stop speaking,’ maybe it was a wrong time to laugh because now the nurse was looking at her as if she were an insane person.**

Shit, it hurt to remember things. Haya rubbed her temples, jaw clenching as she stared straight ahead. Another thing that was bothering her, nobody seemed to remember Kisho Callahan, the once-hot topic was nowhere in sight, and not one person cared, except Haya.

‘How could they all talk about him killing that girl just a few days ago? This couldn’t be happening,’ as if someone was reading her mind, the door slid open.

“Oh yes students, there is a new classmate.”

"This late in the year."

"Shush don't be rude, come on in and introduce yourself."

Ever so slowly her eyes drifted up, heart pounding uncontrollably, “Hello, my names Kisho Callahan, nice to meet you.”

“Omg Haya, he’s a cutie.” Blossom whispered, giggling into her hand ‘yet just a few days ago you went up to his desk and tried asking him…’

Glancing around the room the students murmured, but it wasn’t weary or suspicious words.

Oh, he is tall.

His hair is nice.

Woah, he has a hot body.

What a beautiful smile.

‘WHY?’ Standing up quickly Haya’s chair skid back, causing everyone to turn to her attention. “S-Sensei, can I use the restroom.”

“Huh, oh sure… be back quickly, you should’ve gone before class started.”

Haya was quick on her way out, passing by Kisho, registering a faint smirk on their lips. Once outside she started to run, breathing was difficult, her eyesight blurring.

‘Why? Why is this happening?’ Slowing down to a halt, Haya hung her head low, blobs of clear liquid sliding from her eyes and down between her shoes. ‘Why is this happening to me? Why! Why?’

“E-Excuse me.” Haya whipped her head up, eyes landing very low on a boy, it was the bunny from the nurses' room.

They stared at her with tired eyes, bags under them, “Are you okay?”

“You remember…”

“What?”

“TELL ME YOU REMEMBER!”

Silence followed before a small intake of breath, “I do.”

That’s how the two found themselves on the schools' rooftop, neither saying anything. One because it was awkward, they didn’t really know, and the one time they did finally speak it was very, very bad timing.

Theo had never ditched class before, but thoughts of the past few days were making it hard to focus. Plus, those guys followed him around like puppies and as sweet as they were, now was not the time.

With a sigh the small bunny sat down, “W-What is going on?” He finally managed to say, biting down on his lips nervously.

“Do you know a Kisho?”

“Who?”

“Ah, never mind… he’s a 12th grader anyways, but there’s definitely something wrong with him…” Theo didn’t reply, flicking a pebble, watching it jump into the air before falling back down against the cement. “What grade are you?’

“Oh, I’m in 10th grade.”

“Ah, Mafu, do you know him?”

The bunny wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t really know the cat, but in a way they were familiars? “A- A little…”

Another question threatened to slip but she closed her lips tightly, looking down at the open school yard. Wind was starting to pick up, everything seemed like such a normal school day.

 

The went back to silence, but it was slightly less awkward… maybe even a little comfortable. Knowing they weren’t the only one who still had a recollection of what happened… it made them feel a bit less nutso.

“Oh, is that Rose?” Haya went up on her tippy toes, she was rather short for her age. Squinting she zeroed in on a girl, it had to be Rose, Haya could spot  Rose even through a crowd, the female had an air of majesticness. “ROSE!”

“Hey, if you do that we will get caught!”

“I’m fine with that… I haven’t seen her in a few days after all that happened… so even if we get caught, I want to make sure she’s okay first!” Haya turned and gave a soft smile, it made Theo’s eyes widen, a small smile on his lips as he nodded.

Haya continued calling the girl, but she seemed not to hear her at all. “Oh, that’s right, I’ll just message her!” Speaking out loud Haya took out her phone, sending a quick message, _look up!_

It wasn’t long before her phone dinged, but the smile on her face fell flat, eyes rereading the text over and over, it was an unknown number, _If a tree falls when no one is around, does it scream?_

She was sure she’d messaged Rose, so what was going on, _Who is this!?_

Theo stared at the girl, standing up he patted his bottom, watching the female’s facial expression change, it made him anxious. The phone slipped from Haya’s fingers, and she covered her mouth, bile rising,

“H-HAYA? WHAT HAPPENED!?”

 

**“THIS IS AN ANNOUCEMENT. I NEED HAYA SHIRO, THEO SEA, MAFU NAZUMA, ROSE MOON, FROST NIGHT, TUS TOSULARIVNALOA, AND Mr. LINK TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE. I REPEAT…”**

 

“Why’d you do this time, mutt.”

“I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU TWO- WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET SO CLOSE!”

“Stop screaming before I claw your eyes out… and we aren’t close, this big thing keeps tailing after me.”

Mafu crossed his arms, rolling his eyes as he was brushed by shoulders, of course, he had to stand in the middle. “T-That’s because you won't teach me anything…”

“I don’t want to teach you.”

"But why not?"

"Because I don't wanna."

The taller tiger pouted before getting angry, “WHY NOT!”

“Because you always get loud whenever I tell you no, and then throw a big fit.”

"I do not."

"Don't touch me before I stab another pencil in your neck."

The dog watched the two animals, his mouth dropping open. There was so much wrong with this scene he didn’t know where to being, or wait, he did. Firstly, these two almost killed one another a few days ago, but that wasn’t even the worst of it all. After that whole fiasco, kids were fainting all over the school for no reason, most of them seemed to have no recollection of the events, not even their parents. It was as if the events that took place were wiped from memory, except for everyone in the nurse’s office… that’s right, something strange happened that day.

The principal went on the speaker and said something about an assemble suddenly, of course, students were freaking out at their passed-out classmates, but that wasn’t even the weirdest part.

_“Link sensei… why are the kids walking like that?” Frost titled his head to the side, looking through the door's window. Student’s were walking like literal zombies! Even the passed out ones were stumbling to their feet, eyes closed as they headed in one direction. Frost’s eyes went a little wide as he saw Tus who hadn’t been back since Link sensei sent him to the principles. They were walking mindlessly also, but right, as they passed the door, Frost opened it pulling Tus inside, closing it right after._

_“You good?”_

_“What’d the principle say?” Frost looked to his side, it was the Mafu kid, staring down at Tus._

_The tiger didn’t reply for a while, not until Mafu kicked him in the stomach, that seemed to snap him back to reality. “OW, FUCK WAS THAT.”_

_“I asked you a question. What’s going on.”_

_Tus sat up, scratching at his long red hair, “I don’t know… my head hurts. Suddenly I was walking right out of the office, and it was like my body was moving on its own, or something…”_

“Don’t you guys find it weird?” Frost blurted, making eyes with the other two before facing forward.

Mafu shrugged his shoulders, but his tail was standing on end, “It’s whatever. Not like I care about these people.”

“Y-Yea me too!”

“Aren’t you only saying that because Mafu did?”

“NO, SHUT UP YOU DOG!”

“YOU SHUT UP BIG ASS TIGER YOU LOOK LIKE YOU BELONG IN COLLEGE!”

“AND WHAT ABOUT IT!”

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT PISSES ME OFF SEEING YOU!"

"CAUSE YOUR SHORT AS HELL, MUTT!"

"BEAST!"

"THAT'S A COMPLI-."

Both got a punch to their face, “Shut up, you guys are loud,” and with that Mafu walked ahead, leaving the two on the floor.

After a while more walking they were outside the principle’s office, cat boy knocking once.

“Come in,” and so they did, stepping inside the dimly light room. There were a few other faces, one Mafu made out to be Haya.

They hadn’t spoken since the incident, or more like he was being avoided by the female… and he kind of wanted to walk over to her side but stayed put, next to Tus and Frost.

Link was already inside, having made himself comfortable on one of the chairs, not only that but they seemed to be asleep.

“It looks like everyone is here… well then, you guys know why I called you?”

“They-They... what do you know!?” Rose stepped from the shadows, her eyes wide, glare in them.

Mrs. Tea let out a small chuckle, standing up from her seat. “Listen, I’m actually debating on swiping all of your memories right here and now but because I had to use such a large percentage on this whole school, and then further on the parents, and even some doctors, I’m worn out.” A sigh left the older woman's lips and she leaned back against the wall, “This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Link stirred in the chair, not so sleep now, “What do you mean?” Haya said quietly, Mafu’s eyes sliding over to her before back at the principle.

“How do I explain to a bunch of kids… ah, in the simplest form… no, it won't make sense.” Tea paced around, gripping at her loose hair, “Okay, what if I told you the world you’re living in his going to end.”

"WHAT!?" Theo squeaked out, finally making his presence known.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Mafu hissed.

“Now now~ don’t go scaring them, that isn’t nice.” Link chuckled, sitting upright he looked over at the kids.

“What, how else do I explain it, not like they can help anything.”

“But when you say it like that, it sounds scary... plus they aren't as weak as they look."

"Oh really?"

“Tell us.”

The adults turned their attention the voice, it was Mafu. He was staring dead at Mrs. Tea, a giggle escaping her.

“Well, get comfortable… this is going to be one hell of a story… but if you want to turn back now, do it.” Nobody moved or said anything, a sigh leaving her lips as she sat back down. “That was my one and only warning, well then, where do I begin... oh, it all started with God."


End file.
